What If
by All Things Degrassi
Summary: What if Campbell Saunders had never died? Luke never attacked Zoe? Declan never forced Holly J to be with him? What if? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

What if...**Cam hadn't killed himself**

* * *

><p>"Maya! Maya, wake up!" Katie Matlin shook her sister hard, trying to wake her up. Maya rolled over groggily, not wanting to move. Yesterday Cam had sent her a text telling her that it was over and she wasn't looking forward to seeing him in French class today.<p>

"Go away, Katie," she groaned, burying her face into her pillow so her sister couldn't see that she had been crying, "I don't feel well." That part wasn't a lie; Maya really did feel awful. Her head hurt from crying, her nose was so stuffed up she couldn't breathe, and she could barely talk, her voice was so raw. But Katie kept shaking her frantically, screaming that she had to get up, so she did.

"Maya, hurry up and get dressed, we have to go now!" Katie was in a state of complete and utter panic; her eyes were wide with shock and fear and all the color had drained out of her face. Maya figured she forgot a speech or something and brushed it off, trudging to the bathroom to get dressed. She threw on her black skinny jeans and a t-shirt before running a brush through her hair and throwing on a hoodie...Cam's hoodie. _Oh well, not like he's going to miss it. _Katie practically ripped Maya's arm off while dragging her to Jake's truck. She had been in such a rush, Maya hadn't even had time to grab her cello or her backpack.

"Katie, where are we going? I don't even have my backpack," Maya protested, noticing how freaked out Katie looked. Katie and Jake shared a look before starting the truck.

"Maya, Cam...he tried to kill himself...Eli, he-he found him in the greenhouse yesterday afternoon...if-if he hadn't found him when he did, Cam would be dead right now," Katie finally seemed to regain control of her nerves, "We're going to the hospital to see him, Mr. Simpson called to tell us this morning." Maya stayed silent the rest of the ride, nervously playing with the ends of Cam's hoodie. She knew Cam was depressed but she didn't think he would try to..._kill_ _himself. _When they arrived at the hospital, Mr. Simpson escorted them up to Cam's room. Maya froze in the doorway, taking in the scene; lying in the middle of the room, on a white hospital bed, was Campbell. He had tubes running through his arms, an IV beside him, and there was a long red mark running across his neck.

"Oh Cam," Maya took the sleeping boy's hand and shuddered, he was ice cold, "why would you do this?"

"I thought it would be better if I was gone," Cam croaked out weakly, "I thought you'd be better off without me."

"You're an idiot! I love you," Maya gently turned his head so he was looking her in the eyes, "Do you know how upset I was when you broke up with me yesterday? The thought of losing you makes me sick."

"I'm sorry, Maya."

"Don't be sorry, Cam," she bent down and kissed his cheek, "just get better. I love you."

"I love you too, Maya."

* * *

><p>Campbell spent the next few days under the protective watch of his mother, who had taken the train from Kapuskasing to Toronto after Simpson called her, and his older brothers; Justin, Mick, and Jesse. His teammates had even been by to see him.<p>

"Cam," his mom smiled softly at him, "you have visitors." The room was soon filled with guys in Ice Hounds letterman jackets, all looking at the small boy awkwardly.

Dallas was the first to break the silence, walking over to the couch where Cam was laying and wrapping his arms around him tightly, "If you ever feel like doing that to yourself ever again, tell me." Cam smiled, allowing Dallas to crush him in a hug. Dallas let out a choked sob and hugged Cam tighter. He had always thought of his teammates as family and he never wanted Campbell to feel like he didn't belong or like he had to be perfect; he loved Cam like a little brother and, though he gave him a hard time sometimes, he wanted Cam to be happy. The next to the Campbell Saunders hug fest was Owen. Owen had always been fond of Campbell, especially since he had become friends with his younger brother, Tristan. Owen wasn't really good at comforting or supporting people so he settled for hugging Campbell tightly and promising to beat the living shit out of anyone who messed with him. The last of the boys to comfort Campbell was none other than the tormentor himself, Luke Baker. Luke's usual sneer and arrogant attitude was replaced by a blank expression and a tense, awkward atmosphere.

"We'll leave you guys alone to talk," Dallas nodded to the other guys and they left as Luke sat down next to him on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Luke sighed heavily, twisting his purity ring on his finger, "I didn't mean for things to go this far, I was just harassing you because you were the rookie. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't. I mean, your harassment didn't help but it didn't make me want to kill myself either."

"Oh." That was all Luke could say. He felt uncomfortable apologizing and admitting to being an asshole but he knew he needed to do it. He needed to try to become a better person...for the sake of his family.

"Luke, you didn't have to apologize."

"No, I do. I shouldn't have teased you so much, you're my teammate and you're...you're like family to me. And I'd do anything to protect my family."

To anyone behind those doors, nothing significant happened. But to Cam and Luke, it felt like the world had been lifted off their shoulders. Luke worked harder to be a good person and Campbell worked hard to get better. When Campbell came back to school the next week, he was greeted with a passionate kiss from his girlfriend and a round of hugs from his hockey team. For the first time since coming to Degrassi, Campbell felt like he belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first one for you guys. If any of you have any plots that you want me to rewrite, message me. <strong>

**-_Madame Degrassi_**


	2. Chapter 2

What if...**instead of making fun ****of Maya for being flat chested, the Ice Hounds defended her**

_Idea by tomfeltonlover1991_

* * *

><p>"Hey chicken cutlet," Dave laughs as Maya passed by him in the hallway, "you missing something?" Maya could feel the eyes of everyone in the hallway on her and groaned, fighting to keep the blush off her cheeks. She kept her eyes on the ground as she moved through the hall, refusing to look up until she reached her locker.<p>

"Ignore him, Maya," Tristan gave her a comforting hug, "he's just..." Tristan trailed off as he stared at something behind Maya. Confused, she turned around and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey what are you staring a-" Tori stopped short when she noticed what they were looking at. Dave had gone quiet and everyone around them had turned to see why, only to find him cornered by the Ice Hounds. Dallas, the leader of the group, was glaring at Dave with a look that sent chills down Maya's spine and Owen, Tristan's older brother, had picked Dave up, pinning him to the locker.

"Knock it off, Turner," Owen growled, "or I'll turn you into a chicken cutlet." Tristan chuckled in spite of himself as his brother dropped the shaking boy to the ground. That was one thing to be said about Owen, he would do anything for his baby brother and his friends. As soon as the hockey players left, everyone went back to their own conversations and Maya turned back to her locker to grab her stuff. She was so deep in thought she barely heard Tori and Tristan mutter goodbye.

"Can I walk you to class?" The voice caught Maya by surprise, causing her to jump and let out a high pitched squeal. She quickly spun around to see Luke Baker leaning against the locker, a slight smirk on his face. He raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes dancing in amusement as he held out his hands for her books. She handed them over reluctantly and he rolled his eyes, shifting them into one arm and slinging the other around her shoulders.

"Let me know if anyone bothers you," Luke nodded at her, handing her the books as they reached her English class, "Owen's picking you, Tristan, and Tori up after class." With that, he walked away, only turning around to make sure she was safely seated inside the classroom with her friends. Nobody else dared to call Maya chicken cutlet in fear the Ice Hounds would come after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Again, credit goes to <em>tomfeltonlover1991 <em>because she suggested the prompt. Reviews are welcome and if you want a certain prompt rewritten, PM me.**

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	3. Chapter 3

What if...**JT had lived after being stabbed?**

Idea was given to me by _pocksuppet_

* * *

><p>"Man what did you do?" Johnny looked at Drake in horror before bolting from the scene. Drake shoved the knife in his pocket and ran away as Liberty walked by. The minute she saw JT, she began screaming and trying to get somebody, anybody, to try and help her. But nobody came. Johnny looked on as she screamed before quickly walking away. Luckily for Liberty, one of the other Degrassi students walked out of the party and found them, calling 911 immediately. As the paramedics loaded the bleeding body up in the ambulance, Liberty began to sob hysterically, knowing that might be the last time she saw JT.<p>

"Liberty, get a grip! What would JT say if he saw you right now?" _Probably something stupid that he knew would make you smile, _a voice in the back of her head reminded her.

"Liberty," Manny wrapped her arms around the taller girl, "Toby, Emma, Sean, and I are driving up to the hospital so we can be there when JT recovers. Do you want to come?"

"Um, n-no," Liberty sniffled slightly, looking back at the crowd of people behind them, "I think...I should wait for Danny. But I'll meet you guys there."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? Are any of you family members of James Yorke?" The doctor approached the group of students, clipboard in hand. Toby immediately came forward, leaving Sean, Manny, and Emma to watch on from behind him. Liberty still hadn't gotten to the hospital yet but she had called Manny to tell her she was close by.<p>

"I'm his brother, Toby," Toby nodded to the doctor, "Is he okay?"

"Mr. Yorke, your brother is fine. There was some damage to his abdominal aortic artery but the doctors were able to repair it," she looked up at him over her clipboard, "however, he did experience minor shock and will need to be kept in the hospital overnight." Toby felt a wave of relief wash over him and nearly collapsed on the ground, causing Sean to grab him right as Liberty walked in. She looked no better than she had when they had taken JT away hours ago and as soon as she caught sight of Toby laying against Sean on the floor, her eyes filled with panic.

"Liberty," Emma and Manny rushed over to hug her, "he's okay! JT's okay, his aortic artery was damaged but he's okay." Liberty let out a sigh of relief as the doctor appeared again. She looked at Toby in concern but Sean just shook his head, helping Toby up off the ground again.

"Mr. Yorke is awake and he'd like to see all of you," she nodded at them cautiously, "but only one at a time please," she led the group to the room before turning to look at them, "Toby, I'm sure he'll want to see you first since you're his brother." Toby nodded and entered the room cautiously, nearly crushing JT in a hug when he saw him. JT groaned but couldn't help but smile at his best friend. _It's good to be alive. _He talked to Toby for a while before Toby waved the others in. The doctor knew they'd all want to see him and made the exception when they all carefully hugged JT and the tears began to flow.

"Hey, could you guys give us a second," JT looked at Liberty uncomfortably as everyone else slowly backed out of the room, "Lib, I wanted to...apologize. I messed up with you, big time, and I really want to apologize for that."

"You're forgiven, JT, but if you ever do that again..."

"I know, you'll bury me." He smiled at her, pulling her down for a kiss. She knew he was still with Mia and this was wrong but for once she didn't care. He could've died tonight, what was one little kiss going to do?

* * *

><p>"JT!" Liberty flung herself at her boyfriend excitedly as he made his way down the halls of Degrassi several weeks later. He had been put on bed rest for two weeks following his release from the hospital and Liberty had come over every day after school to take care of him. When Mia had finally gotten back, JT broke things off with her and, though she was upset by it, she and JT had remained close friends. She'd even supported him in trying to win Liberty back and, though it had taken him a couple of weeks, Liberty finally gave in. Now that he was back at Degrassi, JT was the talk of the school. Toby, Emma, Sean, Manny, and Liberty had thrown him a huge 'Welcome Back, JT!' party to celebrate his return and the entire school had shown up. Drake was arrested and charged with attempted murder and Johnny had even testified against him. <em>Yup, it was definitely good to be alive! <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it, it was a harder and more emotional one to write and I hated JT's death so this was a good one to rewrite! PM me if you want a prompt done and stay fabulous!<strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	4. Chapter 4

What if...**Luke hadn't attacked Zoe at Miles' party? **I really liked this one because I have a soft spot for Luke despite him being a bully and I think Zoe is an evil little monster. However, that being said, I thought the whole sexual assault plot was really poorly written and should've gone differently.

* * *

><p>"Dude, look at her! She's totally wasted!" Neil Martin snickered as Zoe Rivas swayed back and forth, clearly drunk. The party was in full swing when Luke Baker made his way to the backyard of the Hollingsworth home, looking for Neil. Luke had stayed sober that night because he knew he needed to get himself and his basketball team home and since his curfew was midnight, he had to find Neil so they could be home in time. As he got closer to the pool house, he heard laughter that sounded a lot like Neil and, awkwardly enough, female moans. He made his way towards the pool house cautiously and, stepping inside, his eyes widened.<p>

"Dude! What are you doing," Luke shouted, causing Neil to turn around and fall off the couch he was sitting on.

"What does it look like? I'm doing this hot chick," Neil sat back down as Zoe let out another intoxicated giggle, "Wanna join me?" His sly smile made Luke's breath hitch and his blood boil. He thought about his sister and how angry he'd be if someone even _thought _about doing something like this to her.

_Absolutely not, _he wanted to scream but instead settled for a simple "Nah I gotta get home," and walked out. He hastily made his way to his car without saying goodbye to the rest of his team. _Oh well, they'll just get a ride with Dallas_, he thought as he drove home, trying to erase the image of the poor, half naked girl from his mind. As soon as he got home he bolted upstairs to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. When his mom sent his sister upstairs to check on him, he pretended to be asleep. All he wanted was to forget about what he saw in the pool house earlier that night. How was he supposed to face Neil when basketball practice rolled around tomorrow when he knew he had taken advantage of that girl?

* * *

><p>"Lucas Baker! Get your butt out of bed, you have school today!" Luke groaned as his mother shouted at him from downstairs. He trudged downstairs, grabbing an apple, and huffed in frustration as his sister clambered down the stairs in a sunshine yellow dress that matched her mood.<p>

"Ready to go," Becky chirped, handing him his backpack, and heading to the door. Luke grumbled irritably and followed her out to the car.

"Do you _always _have to be so damn happy," he growled and her eyes widened, "I'm sorry, Becks, it's just been…a long night."

Without any warning, Becky wrapped her arms around her brother, "It's okay, big brother, I'm sure whatever's bothering you will fix itself eventually." Hearing his sister's words, Luke's mind flashed back to Zoe's drunken form lying on the couch in her neon pink bra and underwear and Neil's slimy grin as he gazed up at him. Luke suddenly felt ill and pulled away from his sister, running over to the trash can behind their house to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Luke, are you okay," Becky hovered over her brother, rubbing his back as he heaved out his stomach contents, "I'm going to go get mom, I don't think you should go to school today." Luke stood up, wiping his mouth, and coughing slightly. He still looked a little pale but he was determined to go to school, they had a game tonight.

"No, no I'm fine! Just a bit of a hangover I guess," he shrugged, allowing her to help him to the car. Becky didn't believe him but said nothing as she helped him into the back of the car. She drove them to school for the first time ever and for once Luke didn't complain. When they got to school Becky walked her brother all the way to his first period and asked Dallas to watch over him in case he got sick again. Luke just groaned and put his head down on the desk, hoping to catch some sleep. Luke seemed to be feeling better until he saw a familiar head of dark hair gliding down the hallway. _No. No no no! _He quickly turned to walk away but stopped when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. She ducked into a classroom, clearly wanting to be alone, and Luke felt an urge to go comfort her. He followed the small girl into the classroom and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Hey," his voice came out softer than he expected and her eyes snapped up to him, "Zoe, right?"

"What do you want," she spat at him, wiping her eyes.

"I…I wanted to see if you were okay. I saw you crying and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." She didn't say anything, just stared at him, trying to figure out if he was lying.

Then, "I was raped." Luke stared at her for a few minutes before doing something that even surprised him.

He sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her gently, "I know, I was there," she went to pull away but he tightened his grip so she couldn't, "I walked in on it. What are you going to do about it?"

"My mom wants to press charges," she leaned against him, "I think I'm going to go through with it." Luke nodded quietly, deep in thought. He knew that would mean there would be a trial and Neil would be arrested but, despite being Neil's friend, he wanted Neil to pay for his actions.

"Then you might need to know who did it," Luke helped pull the small girl up, "Neil Martin is the guy you're looking for. But don't tell anybody I told you." With that he got up and left, heading straight to the gym for practice.

* * *

><p>"Baker," he heard Zoe call his name down the hallway, "I need to ask you something," he slowed down, pausing at the end of the hallway so she could catch up, "I want you to testify at the trial," Luke groaned, running his hand through his hair, "Please! I need you to! You were there, you saw what happened."<p>

Luke sighed, leaning against a locker, "I'll think about it, okay?" Zoe nodded and quickly walked away, rejoining her friends. Luke sighed heavily, heading off to find his sister; she'd know what to do, she always did.

"Mr. Baker," the lawyer called his attention, "can you tell me what happened the night of Ms. Rivas's rape?" Luke tried his hardest not to look at Neil, who was currently giving him the dirtiest look imaginable, as he recalled everything that happened at the party.

"And you're sure you hadn't been drinking that night?"

"No sir, I had to drive my teammates and myself home that night so I did not drink."

"Are you in any way related to Ms. Rivas?"

"No. I didn't even know who she was," Luke finally locked eyes with Neil, "but I was friends with Neil." By the look on Neil Martin's face, Luke knew that was the statement that won Zoe the case; Luke had turned his friend in and testified against him. That took guts, but it also meant Luke wasn't lying. The look on his sister's face when he came out of that courtroom was one of sheer pride, one that spoke louder than the giant hug she gave him as she flew up the steps to meet him. For once, Luke knew he did the right thing. And the kiss Zoe gave him proved that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy it! This is one of my absolute favorites because I think the writers needed someone to write the assault for and they thought Luke would work because he really didn't have a <strong>**plot line but he wouldn't actually assault a girl, it goes against every belief of his. Anyways, if you have a prompt you want rewritten, let me know!**

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	5. Chapter 5

What if...**Jane never cheated on Spinner and Spinner never married Emma?**

So this one was a double whammy given to me by a guest.

* * *

><p>"Get off of me," Jane screamed, shoving Declan off of her as he tried yet again to kiss her. She finally had enough and grabbed her stuff, almost running out of the house. Grabbing her phone, she called Holly J and asked her to pick her up. <em>Thank God I didn't actually kiss him, <em>Jane sighed, remembering her boyfriend. Though they had their fair share of fights, arguments, and hard times, Jane loved Spinner and she wasn't ready to lose him over a stupid rich boy who thought he was better than everyone else. The thought of losing Spinner made Jane sick; that was when she realized she loved him. There was nobody else she wanted to spend her life with; Spinner was the only one she could even think to be with.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe," Spinner kissed Jane as she came off the stage after graduation, "You were great up there."<p>

"Thanks, Spin," she smiled softly, wrapping her arms around him. They walked towards Declan and Holly J, who were deep in conversation about something, and Holly J rolled her eyes at them, beaming at her friend's happiness.

"Hey," Spinner got the group's attention, "I'm throwing a party at The Dot for Jane's graduation," Jane blushed and Holly J just raised her eyebrows, "and I wanted to invite you guys."

"Sure, sounds fun," Holly J nodded as Declan wrapped his arms around her from behind, making Jan reflect back on what almost was months ago. _Yup, _she smiled, watching the lovebirds, _definitely made the right decision. _Holly J and Jane separated from the boys, heading off to the Sinclair house to get ready for the party.

"Here, this'll look good on you," Holly J handed her a short, black dress, "I wonder why Spinner wanted to throw a party, he's usually not the party type."

"I don't know," Jane shrugged as she changed, letting Holly J zip up her dress, "Spin probably just wants to send us off in style."

"Sure," Holly J shrugged, changing into a short, green dress and grabbing her purse and phone, "C'mon, Valedictorian, let's go see what your boyfriend has up his sleeve." The two girls headed down to The Dot, which was packed with students, and quickly found Declan and his twin sister, Fiona, nestled in a booth in the back of the restaurant. Declan admired Holly J appreciatively and Fiona just rolled her eyes, pretending to gag.

"I'm going to go find Spinner," Jane turned to go find her boyfriend, disappearing into the crowd. She found him behind the bar, looking slightly nervous and panicky. He was wearing a nice, black shirt that showed off his muscles and jeans that actually fit and she could tell he wanted to make this special, she just didn't know why.

"Hey, Spin," she pecked him on the cheek, "you okay?"

"What," he turned to look at her and smiled, "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, "just going to miss you."

"Awe, Spin," Jane smiled, pulling back to look at him, "I'm going to miss you too." He smiled down at her and she went to go find Holly J and Declan before they started making out. She found them in the same spot they had been when she left and rolled her eyes, sitting down across from them. The party was in full swing when someone called their attention. Turning, Jane saw Spinner standing up on the stage, looking extremely nervous.

"I'd like to call my beautiful girlfriend, Jane, up to the stage," Jane stood up, walking over to the stage and climbing up, "Jane, we've been together for three years now and you've been there for me through everything and I can't thank you enough for that," he took her hands in his, getting down on one knee, "I love you, Jane, will you marry me?"

For a moment Jane didn't know what to say, she was stunned, "Yes, Spinner, yes," she could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she pulled him up so he could slide the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. He beamed, wrapping her up in a tight hug and kissing her passionately.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Spinner."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you like it! I always loved Jane and Spinner together so I hope you enjoy the feels! Reviews are always welcome!<strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't really like how they tried to play out the fashion show so I'm going to correct it. Let me know what other scenes you want done. So what if...**Imogen had saved the fashion show?**

* * *

><p>"Go be the hero," Tristan shoved the top hat and jacket into Imogen's hands and took off, leaving Imogen sitting by the tree, trying to figure out what to do. That's when the idea came to her; she had kept spares of her designs in the costume room! All she had to do was get them to the models before the formal wear show started. She ran back to the gym and past Becky without stopping, quickly grabbing the designs from the rack that was hidden behind several mannequins and running backstage.<p>

"Frankie," she handed the small girl the original white, studded dress, "Zoe, Shay," she handed all the models back the original designs, helping them change before she heard Becky call for Tristan, who's spot she was now taking. She grinned and strutted out onstage with the confidence of a model.

"Good evening and welcome to the Degrassi fashion show," she smirked slightly at the look on Becky's face, "Tonight we will be seeing some fabulous stars rocking the red carpet. I'm your host, Imogen Moreno, so sit back, relax, and allow me to introduce you to the models." She grinned out at the audience, finding it easier to MC the show than she thought it would be. She introduced the models in their casual wear and she knew, despite the smile plastered on Becky's face, that Becky was still beyond angry at her for ruining the formal wear. _Hopefully not for long, _she thought as the stage went dark and she got ready to MC again.

"First up we have Frankie rocking a strapless, white, studded dress," Becky's mouth fell open as she watched Frankie twirl around in the original white dress, "Doesn't she just look stunning?" There were several cat calls as Frankie strutted around the runway and Imogen saw Winston glare at the audience.

"Sorry boys, she's taken," she snickered, winking at Winston, and laughed when Winston blushed, "But don't worry your pretty little heads, here comes Zoe Rivas in a beautiful white dress with a zig zag striped front and a glittery skater girl skirt," Imogen beamed as Zoe posed, "Gorgeous...and that dress isn't that bad either!" She heard the audience chuckle and continued on with her presentation. By the end of the show, Becky and Jack were both smiling and laughing at Imogen's comments.

"Thank you all for coming, I've enjoyed being your host," she took a deep breath, "and I think I owe my lovely director, Miss Becky Baker, an apology. Sometimes in fashion we take risks; sometimes they pay off but most of the time they don't and I'm sorry if my risks hurt you," she smiled, "How bout a round of applause for our amazing director and our killer choreographer, Jack Jones?" The room burst into applause as Becky and Jack joined Imogen onstage, each being handed a bouquet of red roses by some niners.

"Thank you," Becky hugged her, "You saved the fashion show."

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry I got carried away."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Reviews are welcome and any requests can either be PMed to me or left in the comments! Thanks!<strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	7. Chapter 7

What if...**Liberty kept the baby? **

Requested by pocksuppet

* * *

><p>"Liberty," JT had been trying to get the attention of his ex girlfriend for the past few minutes but she continued to ignore him, "Liberty! What are we going to do?"<p>

"We? There is no we, JT. You abandoned me when you tried to kill yourself! I'm giving the baby up for adoption so I suggest you move on," Liberty spat, turning back to what she was doing. It wasn't that she didn't love JT, because she did, but JT had started selling drugs for money and then tried to kill himself. She just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Liberty, please! Can't we just talk about this?" He was crying now, and Liberty tried not to think about it as she walked away. She didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't do this; she couldn't just throw away everything she worked hard for just so she could live out her fantasy with JT. It didn't work like that, not in the real world.

* * *

><p>"I still think you should keep the baby," Emma said as she picked at her carrots, watching Liberty's reaction carefully. Liberty remained surprisingly calm but still looked at her begrudgingly.<p>

"And raise it on my own? Yeah no thanks."

"You wouldn't be on your own," Manny piped up as JT and Toby walked by, "you'll have Emma and me."

"Yeah," Emma smiled, "My mom was a teen mother so she'd totally support you. And you know Manny and I will try and help you any way we can."

Liberty smiled, "You guys are the best! I just wish..." she trailed off, spotting JT sitting with Toby; his eyes were red and he was just picking at his food. Manny and Emma glanced over at the boys and Toby just rolled his eyes, patting JT on the back quietly. JT was miserable; he had always loved the idea of being a father, maybe not at the age of 15 but still; he loved Liberty and he wanted to build a family with her. He just couldn't stand to be around her when she was so controlling all the time.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Emma glanced between the two tables, "He deserves to know...and the baby deserves to have two loving parents to take care of it."

"He's too immature," Liberty snapped, "He can't handle himself, let alone a child."

"How do you know? Have you ever seen him with kids? He's great, Liberty," Manny argued.

"Because he _is _a child."

"Liberty," Emma's voice was soft but it had a warning tone to it, "you need to talk to him. At least tell him you plan to keep the baby." With that, Manny and Emma headed out of the cafeteria, Peter and Craig following shortly thereafter. _Must be nice to have a loyal and devoted boyfriend, _Liberty thought. _But you did have that, _a voice in her head said as she looked at JT, _and you threw it all away. _Liberty sighed heavily and got up to go to her locker. When she got there, she saw JT standing at his locker, fiddling with the lock. _It's now or never, _she sighed and walked over to him.

"JT, we need to talk."

He turned to her slowly, "No Liberty, we don't. You've made it clear that you don't want me to have any part in our baby's life," he grabbed his backpack and slammed his locker shut, "so I won't." He turned and stormed down the hallway, trying not to start crying again.

As he left, Liberty cried out, "JT, I'm keeping the baby," he froze but made no move to turn around, "and I want you to be there to sign the birth certificate. Please," she held her breath, hoping he would turn around. But he never did; he just continued on down the hall. Liberty felt herself slide down to a sitting position against the lockers as she began to cry. She cried for what felt like hours, until she heard the sound of footsteps down the hallway. Not wanting anyone to see her cry, she got up and ducked into the bathroom, where she stayed all afternoon. When she got home she didn't even bother to say hi to her parents; she just ran upstairs and locked the door so nobody would disturb her.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe you're due next week," Emma giggled as she helped Liberty build the crib. It had been six months since her confrontation with JT and Liberty was due anytime now. She was excited and nervous at the same time, but Emma and Spike had been a great help to her. Manny had even stopped hanging out with Craig to help prepare a makeshift nursery for her son.<p>

"Neither can I," Liberty smiled sadly, "I just hope he's healthy."

"Liberty, he's going to be just fine," Emma smiled at her, "So what are you going to name him?"

"James Tobias," Liberty beamed; she loved the name because it combined JT's first name and Toby's first name and, even though she and JT still weren't talking, she wanted her baby to grow up knowing how great those two boys were.

"James Tobias Van Zandt," Manny laughed, "That'll be a mouthful to say! Maybe he'll go by JT like his father," a pained look crossed Liberty's face and Manny sighed, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Liberty groaned, "I think my water just broke."

"Oh," Manny's eyes went wide and Emma scrambled to go get her mom, "Well let's go then. I'll grab your bag," she swung the bag up on her arm, "Let's go have a baby."

* * *

><p>Liberty groaned and stretched, feeling her back pop as she sat up. Blinking a couple of times, she realized she was in the hospital. <em>I just gave birth, <em>she thought as she adjusted her position in bed.

"Oh good, you're awake," the doctor smiled down at her, "Would you like to see your baby?" Liberty nodded, feeling too weak to speak. The doctor just nodded and walked out, returning a few minutes later with a tiny infant wrapped in a blue cloth. She handed the infant to Liberty and Liberty gasped; the baby looked so similar to JT; he had JT's dark brown, almost black, hair and his pale skin but shared Liberty's plump lips and short, rounded nose. She couldn't help but tear up; he was beautiful.

"Hello, James Tobias," Liberty cooed, admiring the little infant.

"James Tobias?" She looked up to see JT standing in the doorway in complete shock. She hadn't even heard the door open but there he was.

She nodded, "Yes, James Tobias _Yorke_," he looked like he was about to cry, "Do you want to hold him?" Jt nodded and walked over, pulling up a chair so he could sit beside her. She placed the baby in his arms and he smiled, tearing up at the sight of his son. He was perfect, just like Liberty. They sat there quietly for a few moments; JT rocking the baby in his arms and Liberty watching them with a loving look.

"So," she whispered, trying not to wake the baby, "how did you know I was here?"

"Manny called and told me."

"Oh," she just stared at him nervously before he slipped the baby back into her arms and stood up, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He walked out without another word and within a few minutes Emma, Manny, and Toby entered the room. They smiled at her and Manny quickly stole her son from her arms, cooing over him softly.

"I wish I had kept mine when I had the chance," she whispered softly and Craig, who had apparently come to the hospital with Ashley, Toby, and JT, wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe you'll get another chance in a few years," he kissed the side of her face and Liberty felt a wave of sadness wash over her.

"C'mon, Liberty," Emma nudged her, "you look exhausted. Get some sleep, we'll see you tomorrow." Liberty sighed and laid back down, feeling sleep overtake her within an instant. When she woke up, she heard a soft voice beside her. Looking over where the voice was coming from, she saw JT sitting in the chair, humming and talking to their son. Liberty couldn't help but smile as she watched him; he really was great with kids.

"Hey," he smiled when he noticed her staring at him, "you're awake."

She nodded slightly, still feeling a little weak and tired, "Where did you go earlier?"

JT blushed slightly and handed her a piece of paper, "I was signing this." She looked down in surprise before smiling at him; it was the birth certificate. _James Tobias Yorke, _it read, and above the line marked _Father _it read _James Tiberius Yorke_ in somewhat sloppy writing. The doctor walked in just then and smiled at them before handing Liberty a pen. _Liberty Van Zandt, _the line marked _Mother _read. _James Tiberius Yorke and Liberty Van Zandt. _

"You two aren't married," the doctor frowned slightly and raised her eyebrows.

"No ma'am," Liberty blushed, "we're only 15."

"But I'd like to change that," JT muttered and Liberty turned to stare at him, "Not right now, of course, but eventually."

"I'd like that." Liberty smiled and JT leaned over to kiss her. Maybe, just maybe, this could work.

* * *

><p><strong>So today was my first day back to school and it was great but it also means less writing. Anyways, here's one for your feels! Reviews are welcome!<strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	8. Chapter 8

What if...**Firestarter Pt 1 was completely different. **

The most recent episode was shit! I couldn't watch it, I kept screaming swear words at my TV. The writers have made this season completely unbearable at times and I'm sorry but the plot line for that episode was awful. So I rewrote it.

* * *

><p>Frankie bit her lip nervously, watching her father read over his speech for the press conference. Today had been a good day; their dad's campaign was running smoothly, their parents hadn't been arguing, and even Miles was being nice. But that was all about to come to an end; it was only a matter of time before everyone found out about Degrassi nudes and Zoe flipped the blame onto someone else.<p>

"Frankie," Miles grabbed her arm as she went to get her stuff for school, "we'll figure this out, okay," he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug before grabbing his keys and heading to the car. Frankie groaned and grabbed her bag, following her brothers. _What if dad finds out, _she thought as they neared the school, _I'll never be able to live this down. _Winston was waiting on the steps when they pulled up, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Here, you'll need this," he smiled at his girlfriend, kissing her softly, "The school's been swarming with people trying to interrogate us about the Oomphchat," he swung his arm around her loosely, giving Miles a look of understanding. Hunter trailed behind them, so engrossed in the game he was playing on his phone he didn't even notice the person coming out of Simpson's office until he collided with them. He looked up to see one of Zoe's cronies, a girl with pink, purple, and blonde hair, sprawled out in front of him. Her eyes were red and she was sniffling quietly as she gathered her stuff. _She was crying, _Hunter stared at her curiously, _why would she cry if she knew she was going to get caught? _The girl stood up and ran off without so much as another glance at him. By the time he stood up, Frankie, Winston, and Miles had stopped walking and had turned to stare at him.

"Nice one, dork," Miles snickered, handing his brother back his phone, "Who was that, anyways?"

"That was Lola Pacini," Frankie piped up, "She's on the Power Cheer team with Zoe, Jack, and Shay." At the sound of her name, Hunter came out of his daze; she was the girl who had flirted with him when the cheer team found his comic.

"Oh," was all Miles said but Hunter knew his brother was smirking at him as a familiar blonde came running over to them. Miles wrapped his arm around Maya and they all proceeded to their classes. Frankie walked into science, trying not to groan when she saw Lola sitting in the back of the classroom. Lola looked up as Frankie sat down beside her, dropping it back down when she noticed who it was. Frankie didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and hugged her the way Miles had that morning.

"Someone spray painted my locker," Lola choked out, "They called me a slut." Frankie felt awful; nobody deserved to be called that, especially not Lola. She was just a normal girl who had fallen for the trap that was Zoe Rivas.

"Don't worry, Lola, we'll figure this out," she whispered before pulling away to text her brothers and Winston. They had to do something; the other cheerleaders didn't deserve to be punished for something Zoe forced them to do. Miles was the first to text back, telling her he'd do anything to make Zoe pay for hurting his baby sister. She made a face at the reference to her being his 'baby sister' but couldn't help but be happy that he cared about her enough to risk his reputation to get back at Zoe. Hunter was the next to text her, the dork always had his phone on, and said the devil leader deserved much worse than suspension but it'd have to do for now.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do?" The Hollingsworth children sat at a table in the back of the cafeteria, whispering back and forth about how to prove Zoe was the one who was responsible for Degrassi Nudes.<p>

Hunter looked at all of them and grinned, "I know! We need to get her to confess," he looked at his older brother, "Can you get her to confess?"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "She likes you. So just flirt with her and ask her if she knows anything about the nudes," Hunter grabbed his brother's phone, "and get it on tape. Then text it to us so we can take it to Simpson."

"You know I have a girlfriend, right," Hunter gave him one of his famous I'm-not-stupid-shut-up-and-trust-me looks and Miles sighed, "Fine, I'll do it. But only because I want to see Zoe get what she deserves." _Yeah right, _Frankie rolled her eyes. She knew behind his hard shell and collective psychological and drug problems, Miles really was a good guy and loved his family more than anything. The siblings stood up, one by one, and headed their separate ways; Miles headed to the gym where he knew Zoe would be, Hunter went to the library to 'do some homework', and Frankie was going to go hang out with Winston. Their plan had to work, it just had to.

* * *

><p>Miles found Zoe in the gym practicing cheer routines. He didn't even bother to announce his presence, just walked in and leaned up against the wall so he could wait for her to finish.<p>

When she stopped to catch her breath, he made his presence known, "You're good, Rivas," she let out a high pitched scream and turned to find him leaning against the wall, "Really good," he strolled over to her, smirking flirtatiously, "Too bad nobody's ever going to get to see it."

"And why is that," she raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. He had already hit record on the speaker on his phone so he knew, as awkward as it was, he had to continue flirting with her. He just grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _

"Because you're going to be banned from competing if nobody confesses to the nudes."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him through her lashes, "Well that's a bummer," she purred, "but maybe I can give you a private show of your own," Miles thought he was going to die as she smirked up at him, "Not like you haven't seen it before." She walked over to the wall and flipped off the lights quietly.

Miles choked, "You-you're behind Degrassi Nudes?"

"Of course I am," she grinned as she stripped off her top the way she had when she decided to give him a strip tease the night of her rape, "Didn't your sister tell you that when I kicked her off the squad for not sending nudes?" Miles shook his head, totally stunned that she would just confess to him like that. She smirked at his stunned expression and walked over to where he was standing, swaying her hips slightly. She was in just her cherry red bra and warm up pants. As she slinked closer to him, someone walked in.

"Dude, why are the lights off," the sound of Winston's voice filled the room and seconds later the lights were flipped on. Zoe turned bright red and scrambled to get her top back on as Winston walked over. He gave Miles a strange look, pretending he had no idea what was going on, and Miles shrugged as he was pulled away from the scene.

"Chewy, I think you just saved my life," Miles let out a sigh of relief as he sent the audio to Hunter and Frankie. Winston just chuckled at Miles's flustered expression and steered him towards Simpson's office. Hunter and Frankie were already waiting in there when Miles walked in with Winston. They approached Simpson cautiously, in case he was dealing with a cheerleader or a catty parent.

"Miles," Mr. Simpson didn't look surprised to see Miles in the office but was caught off guard when Hunter and Frankie appeared behind their brother, "Frankie, Hunter? What can I do for you three this afternoon?"

"We know who's behind the Degrassi Nudes," Frankie bit her lip, shaking slightly. Miles reached out and squeezed his sister's hand as Mr. Simpson sat up straight and looked them in the eye.

Miles took his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to Mr. Simpson, "Zoe Rivas is the Degrassi Nudes madame." Hunter told Simpson the story of how she had interrogated him about blackmailing them so they'd stop Oomphchatting and how she had threatened him, Frankie explained how Zoe threatened to kick everyone off the team if they stopped sending nudes, and Miles played the confession for him.

"Alright," Simpson leaned back in his chair, "this will be handled appropriately. Thank you for coming to me about it."

* * *

><p>"You did it," Maya ran up and hugged Miles tightly, "I'm so proud of you," she stretched up to kiss him, pulling him down a little so she could reach. Winston wrapped his arms around Frankie in a tight hug, pulling her into a passionate kiss, and Hunter groaned.<p>

"Being single sucks." Right at that moment, Lola flew out of Simpson's office and crashed into Hunter in a flurry of excitement. She knocked him to the floor and everyone turned to stare at them. Hunter blushed as he sat up and Lola smiled at him.

"Sorry," she blushed slightly as he helped her back up.

Once they were standing again, she leaned over, kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks for helping me, Hunter." He turned bright red, reaching up to touch his cheek and everyone laughed at him. Miles smirked and shook his head at his brother's pathetic reaction. Hunter gave him a dirty look and turned back to Lola, who just leaned in and kissed him. Maybe he could get used to being the real hero every now and then.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. What I wish would've happened in the episode. Did you like the episode? If you did, I'm sorry. Also remember to vote for who you want to be the Snow King and Queen at the Winter Formal in Teenage Dirtbag! Reviews and requests are appreciated!<strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	9. Chapter 9

What if...**Adam hadn't died? **I hated how they made Adam die just to teach us a lesson so here's how I think it should've gone.

* * *

><p>"We have to go," Drew was in a complete panic as he searched for the keys to his car. Clare and Imogen were busy trying to round up the kids so Drew could get to the hospital and Dallas was trying to keep Drew calm so he wouldn't scare the campers.<p>

"Drew," Dallas gripped Drew by the shoulders as he paced the room, trying to find his keys, "panicking won't help anyone right now. You need to get a grip." Drew sucked in a shallow breath and nodded as Dallas picked up the keys from the table in the student council room. He led Drew out to the car and made sure Drew was calm before getting into the driver's seat and driving to the hospital. It was the same hospital Campbell had been in several months before and Dallas hoped for everyone's sake Adam's visit had a much different outcome. There weren't very many things Mike Dallas was sensitive about but the death of Campbell Saunders was definitely one of them; he could've stopped it, if only he had seen the signs. He wouldn't let Adam die too. When they arrived at the hospital, Drew sprinted all the way to the reception desk, not even waiting for Dallas to catch up.

"Adam Torres? Where is he?" Drew demanded, scaring the petite blonde behind the desk. She stared at him blankly as Dallas caught up to him.

"Gracie Torres," Drew corrected himself, "What room is Gracie in?"

"Room 209," the blonde pointed down the hall and Drew took off running again, leaving Dallas to thank the girl before following. When they got to the general surgery section of the hospital, they were stopped by Mrs. Torres. She smiled up at them sadly before ushering Drew into a chair so they could wait for the doctor to come talk to them. Drew chewed his lip nervously, continuing to look at the clock every five seconds, and Dallas leaned back in his chair, trying to catch some sleep. He was finally able to get to sleep for a few minutes when a flashback of Cam jolted him awake. As he was trying to calm his racing heart, the doctor came out to speak to them.

"Mrs. Torres," she addresses Drew's step-mother cautiously, noting the fragile state of the woman, "your daughter," Drew scoffed but chose not to comment, "is undergoing surgery right now to repair her ribs; two were broken and three were fractured in the crash and we had to operate on her left lung to remove the debris and bone fragments that punctured it. But other than that, she should be just fine." Drew and Dallas both let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged each other. Adam was going to live and that was all that mattered in that moment.

* * *

><p>"Adam," Drew looked at his little brother nervously, studying him. Adam blinked up at him before sitting up and hugging his older brother. He was happy to see Drew but also nervous because he knew Drew would be mad that he had stolen the camp counselors' van and snuck out to go see Becky.<p>

"Drew," Adam croaked, "Drew, I'm so sorry-"

"You're sorry? No, Adam, I'm sorry," Drew hugged his brother gently, "I promised I would watch over you and I let you out of my sight for one minute and you wind up in the hospital. I'm a horrible brother." Adam sighed heavily as his brother sobbed into his shoulder.

"Drew, it was my fault," Adam whispered, "I took the car and I wasn't paying attention when the car hit me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys." The boys sat there in peace for a few minutes, holding onto each other, before they were interrupted by Mrs. Torres, who flung her arms around Adam, making him groan in discomfort, and Dallas. Dallas just gave Adam a quiet smile and left so he could drive back to the Torres's house. It was four in the morning and nobody had gotten any sleep since they got to the hospital; now that he knew Adam was alive and healthy, Dallas could finally relax and get some sleep.

Mrs. Torres took Adam's hands in hers and smiled warily, "Adam, once you're all healed from the surgery, I think it'd be a good idea to have a sex reassignment surgery," Adam's eyes lit up, "but not for several months."

"Thank you, mom," Adam hugged her tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He smiled at her and settled back on the hospital bed.

For the next several days Adam had many visitors; Clare visited with her different colored wigs, Eli came up from New York to hang out and play some video games with him, Imogen came over and brought stories from the camp, and Drew and Dallas made sure to bring him cards the campers made him. The only person who hadn't stopped by was the one person Adam wanted to see the most; Becky. No calls, no texts, nothing; it was like she just vanished. Today was his first appointment for his sex reassignment surgery and he was extremely nervous; today would determine if he could go forward with the surgery or if he'd have to stay in a female's body.

"Hello Adam," a tall, dark haired woman greeted them, "I'm Dr. Anna Michaels, the sex reassignment specialist at the hospital," she smiled at him, "Let's get some x-rays really quick and then I'll explain the process to you," they went to the radiation lab where they did their x-rays and then Adam and his mom went back to the examination room, "Well everything seems to be normal and you appear to have grown a few inches due to the hormone supplements. That's a good sign," she scribbled something on her clipboard, "So the first thing to do is a mastectomy and an hysterectomy. When we do the hysterectomy we also go ahead and do a bilateral salpingo-oophorectomy, which is where we go in and remove the ovaries and the fallopian tubes. About three or four weeks after that, you would have a chest contour and, if you want, genital reassignment is an option." Mrs. Torres gulped and looked at her son; his eyes were full of hope and he just looked so happy, she couldn't take that away from him just because she didn't want to lose her baby girl.

Adam heard his mom sniffling and squeezed her hand, "Gracie will always be right here," he pressed her hand to his heart and smiled.

"I know," Mrs. Torres smiled back at him, "I'm just happy you're okay," she kissed his cheek and turned back to the doctor, "How soon can we do the surgery?"

"The mastectomy can be done as early as tomorrow morning and then tomorrow afternoon we will do the hysterectomy and the BSO," Mrs. Torres nodded and the doctor scribbled it down, "and then the chest contour-"

"And genital reassignment," Adam added quickly, blushing slightly.

"and genital reassignment will be done on August 23rd." As they left the hospital, Adam texted Becky.

**Having surgery done tomorrow, hope you're enjoying your summer! -A.T. **

* * *

><p>"So how do you feel," Clare asked as she settled down at the foot of Adam's bed. He had finished the last of his surgeries five hours ago and everything hurt like Hell! Eli and Clare, who had just gotten released from the hospital a couple days before, had stopped by to check up on Adam.<p>

"I feel like crap," he groaned, fidgeting in the hospital bed. Who knew becoming a boy could be so painful? Seriously, his groin and chest felt like they were on fire! Clare just laughed and Adam threw his pillow at her as Drew walked in.

"Hey Adam, someone's here to see you," Drew smirked at his brother, "Oh hey Clare, hey Eli." He waved at them awkwardly and walked out as a familiar strawberry blonde in a sunshine yellow dress walked in.

"Becky," Adam sat straight up, letting out a loud shriek as a bolt of pain shot through him, and slumped back down as Becky rushed to his side. Clare nudged Eli and the two left so Adam and Becky could talk.

Adam looked up at Becky curiously and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"Adam," Becky bit her lip, reaching out to stroke his face, "I heard you were going through gender...reassignment surgery...and I wanted to come visit. Look, Adam, we need to talk."

Adam groaned inwardly and scooted over so she could sit on the bed with him, "Okay, talk." He wasn't really in the mood to talk; he felt like shit and she had ignored him ever since the crash so he wasn't really excited to see her.

She looked down at her feet before speaking, "I missed you, Adam. When I heard about the car crash, I panicked. I couldn't bear to lose you," she wiped her eyes and sniffled, "and when you said you were having surgery I thought-"

"That I was going to get surgery because of the accident." She nodded and he smiled, pulling her in for a kiss. He loved Becky and now he could finally express it to her without her parents disapproving of him. He could give her everything she ever wanted and it was all thanks to that stupid car crash!


End file.
